Wishful Thinking
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: When Kai falls for Michelle Li, Biovolt are bailed out by Kai's father, they ruined his past and now come to ruin his future, can Kai and Michelle survive through these hard times? Or will their future be gone?
1. Chapter One: My Life

Wishful Thinking

Chapter One: My Life

Kai's POV

"-And if we get good contacts, we can- Kai? Are you listening to me Kai?" My father, snapped.

I sighed, here I was listening to my father's ramblings when I could be hanging out with my friends, Tala and Rei, or I could be training.

But noooo I had to sit here and act attentive, "Yes father," I answered his question.

I glanced at my mother as hope of an escape, I looked at my father then back at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh… Greg… I think Kai needs to do some homework, right Kai?" she asked me.

"Right," I answered.

"No Marion," my father retorted coldly, "He should learn how to keep our business running through our family blood,"

"Fine," I hissed in a voice as cold as his.

"Don't use that tone with me Kai," he retorted.

"Why should I listen to you? You're always halfway across the country most of the time!" This was true.

He had never been a good father to me, even when if he had stayed at home he would never treat me fairly.

Father and his stupid business, fine we were rich and we owned one of the richest companies in Japan, other than Mr. Li.

"Well Kai, do you want to be successful or not, do you want to stay a lowlife? Hmm Kai? I'm asking you a question."

"Maybe I do want to be a lowlife," I hissed, I could feel my eyes narrowing into slits, "Have you ever considered that maybe I didn't want to be a famous businessman? No you didn't, you just want me to be a perfect child. Yes that's it. A perfect child with perfect looks, perfect grades. Well I have news for you, I'm different!"

I stalked out of the room, feeling my father's eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

Now you get an idea about my life, well at least my father isn't home half the time. He is an arrogant, stubborn old fool. He expects me to be a perfect model child, problem is, I'm not a perfect child.

I entered my room and flopped on my black king size bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I lay like that for awhile, then switched my computer on.

I worked at my English assignment for about twenty minutes when my phone rang, it was Rei,

"Hey Kai,"

"Hey," I answered

"Want meet up with Tala and I at my place?"

"Sure, better than being cooped up inside,"

"Cool! See you round,"

"See you," I answered coolly.

I slid on a white hooded jumper and walked over to my black convertible. And I drove off.

The next day…

_Arghhh… Need more sleep_ were the first thoughts in my head that morning, I had stayed up late finishing my English assignment which was due today. I admired my work on the assignment, definitely an A at least.

I walked groggily downstairs, "Morning!" my mother announced brightly, I groaned, "I see someone isn't in a good mood, the usual?" I nodded.

My mother went off to tell our cook. In our home we are rich and I could hardly care less, I don't give a damn about my father's company even though I will probably take over our family's business. All I care about is if I can buy any luxuries I want.

I hate my father because of what he has done to me, I was disciplined since the age of five, one step out off line would call for a day's worth of flogging, it is his fault that I have turned into a cold senseless bastard.

I train for self-defence, I do sword fighting so I can be better than my father, who taunted me whenever I was slow, the hate and anger just builded up and of course, another day of flogging.

The only people who understand are Rei and Tala, of course they have problems of their own. My life has change since I have been friends with them, they know me, still from a distance though.

I have no hope in life, why won't I end it I do not know, I can get over it and commit suicide but it seems wrong. I know what I really want, I want revenge, I want revenge against the bastard who ruined my life. I want to kill my own father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hi!!! What do you think? This is how Kai turned so mean. Please review!!! Kai has been mean all his life but a certain someone will change all that.


	2. Chapter Two: Business Dinner

Wishful Thinking

Chapter Two: Business Party

Kai's POV

I tapped my pen on my textbook, oh great, history. Instant boredom. I watched Tala pass a note to the front row; I rolled my eyes, a new rumour, which is childish for a seventeen-year-old. This was going to be one LONG hour.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I threw my bag on the floor and walked calmly down the steps into our gym, and jogged at a steady pace on the treadmill

"Kai?" My mother called,

I slipped and fell of the moving treadmill, _Arghhh…_

"Yes?" I answered,

"Come upstairs,"

I trudged slowly up the stairs. "There is to be a business dinner, there is to be dancing, the party is to be held on Sunday, the host is Mr. Li, this is a chance for us to meet some other Beyblade companies. Mr. Li has a daughter, I expect you to be kind to her."

"Whatever," I answered. A business party, who gives? Not like it would make a big change in my life.

The next day, Saturday, at 6am my alarm sounded. My pillow muffled the sound of me groaning, I switched off my alarm, and got out of bed.

I leant against the wall to do some stretches. Then went downstairs to practise sword fighting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Normal POV

Michelle Li (Mr. Li's daughter) was listening to Good Charlotte on her M.D. when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in…" she called, her father opened up her door, "Michelle," he said, "I hope you have remembered that we are holding the dinner party, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"Yes dad," she answered and she hurried to her closet, out of the many dresses she had, she picked out a black one.

It had thin straps, and was very stylish. "That will do fine, Michelle," her father said with a twinkle in his eye. He walked out of the room. Michelle sighed, she strangely dreading this business party, which was strange for her as she was usually outgoing.

She wondered what Kai Hiwatari was like; probably another stuck up boy from the city. Anyway, not that it mattered.

Michelle sighed and went upstairs to the second floor; her house consisted of the underground floor, ground floor, and second floor.

She slid a sword off a hook on the wall, it was her own sword, it was silver with rubies imbedded on the hilt, and delicately engraved in the sword was her name, _Michelle Li,_ she practised her moves at a fast pace with grace.

This was her joy; sword fighting, it came before all of her other hobbies of watching T.V., doing martial arts, music, video games, and anything else a teenager would like.

She went downstairs for a snack; she opened up the pantry and pulled out a chocolate bar. Her father earned a lot of money with his Beyblade business. She devoured the chocolate bar quickly and continued with her sword-fighting practise.

In fact that was what Kai was doing, his sword was silver with sapphires imbedded on the hilt. Just as he was finishing up he heard a noise, as he had quick reflexes, he swung his sword around, stopping it just at his mother's neck.

"Oh, it's you," he said, before placing his sword on its hook. "You have quick reflexes," he mother murmured, then she said, "As you know, Mr. Li's business dinner is to be held next week, Katie Lorenzo is going, what are you wearing to the business dinner?"

"Black long-sleeved T-Shirt, white hooded jumper and jeans." Kai answered in a bored voice. He was quite annoyed, Katie Lorenzo was the girl his father expected him to marry, and obviously Kai wasn't too happy.

He scowled, why did that stuck up girl have to come? She acted so… so annoying. She hung on to his every word, and she acted like she was rich. She was hardly rich, he father owned a small Beyblade company that didn't have a good business.

Michelle glanced at a photo of her mother, she sighed; she had always lived with her father since her mother died from cancer when Michelle was seven. Not that she didn't like her father, he was, unlike Kai's father, good-hearted, and he had always treated her kindly, as if he was trying to prove he was a good father.

When Michelle's father went on business trips she usually stayed at a friend's house, depending on how long he was gone.

Kai lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he sighed. Why the hell did he have to go to a business dinner with a bunch of losers he didn't know and didn't want to know? He would rather be clubbing with his friends.

Michelle sat on her double bed; it was powder blue. She sighed, she would probably meet Kai Hiwatari at the business dinner, and she couldn't say that she was excited to meet him. Her father would say (like he always did) that Kai was a gentleman, and that she should dance with him.

She was worried about how the business dinner would turn out, but she would have to wait and see what the future held.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! YAY! I know it's a bit short but please review!!!

Next chapter… Kai meets Michelle Li!


	3. Chapter Three: Tutoring

Wishful Thinking

Chapter Three: Tutoring

Kai's POV

So the business dinner came and went, no big deal, I didn't even dance with anyone, except for Katie Lorenzo, a loser who my father wants me to marry.

The business dinner would have been no big deal if I knew what was in store for me.

I woke up as usual at 6am.

I walked downstairs, and, as usual, went into our gym.

I jogged on the treadmill; it's good to keep in shape, no need to go all bulky and fat if you already have equipment.

Never waste the things you have my father always advised me.

I don't know why I even bother obeying him, he always finds something wrong about me.

I have never been the child my father wanted me to be.

And I plan on never being the child my father wanted.

Hmmm… Rebellious? Yes. Happy? No.

I hate the way my life is so twisted.

Sometimes I wish I could end it and die.

But that's life.

I finished up at 8:11 and went to the kitchen, pulled out a carton of orange juice and drank it before pouring it into a cup.

If my father were there he would've killed me.

Not that I'd care.

I heard someone knocking on the door.

I went over to answer it.

And that's when I met Michelle Li, daughter of Mr. Li.

She had long, silky, black hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Michelle Li, you're Kai, right?"

"Yeah, why are you here then?"

"Your mum told my father that you could tutor me, because I'm failing in maths,"

"Whatever…" I answered, motioning for her to come inside.

"Your mother said that you were a hard person to deal with,"

I grunted in reply.

"And I guess this proves her right." Michelle decided.

We walked to my room.

"We'll work in here." I said decisively.

"Okay…" she said awkwardly.

"I'll get an empty textbook for doing the working out in." I said in a bored tone.

Michelle's POV

I watched Kai as he returned with textbook in hand.

"BOO!" I yelled, trying to scare him.

He didn't even flinch; he didn't make any reaction at all, not even a flicker of his eyes.

Weird.

He walked in as if nothing had happened at all.

So weird it was as if it was almost scary.

We began work on logarithms.

The only time he even talked was to explain the maths to me.

Even then he seemed really, well, distant.

It seemed as if he was not human.

He was so quiet, yet he wasn't shy at all.

Kai seemed as if nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered at all.

Kinda scary, really

As I headed over to leave, Mrs Hiwatari headed over to me, "Your father called, he had to go on a business trip, he requested that you stay here, you may go and collect your things from home."

Then she turned to the direction of Kai's room and called, "Kai! Please drive Michelle to her house to pick up her things, she is staying here for a week,"

Suddenly it dawned on me.

A week!

I had to stay with this silent brooding teenager for a week!?

Oh hell no!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What do you think? Okay? Well please give me your opinion!! I NEED a review, I'm begging you… PUH-LEASE!!!

Next chapter…

When Michelle and Kai Beyblade against each other, only chaos can occur!!

Stay tuned for next time!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Beyblade

Wishful Thinking

Chapter Four: Beyblading

Michelle's POV

I woke up with a throbbing head, _where am I?_ I thought as my eyes focused on the navy blue curtains, unlike my fluffy pink curtains.

Then my memories came back in a sudden rush.

The Hiwatari Residence!

I had almost forgotten.

I stared blearily at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table next to me; it was 8 am.

I groaned and tumbled out of bed, and changed into my clothes that I had brought over the day before.

I pulled on a red tank top that had the word Esprit printed across it and a pair of jeans.

I walked downstairs, yawning. I saw Kai sitting on the kitchen bench swigging from a carton of orange juice.

"When were you up?" I asked amazedly, I hardly ever wake up early!

"Six a.m." he answered, hardly paying attention.

Wow! What had he been doing up so early?

His mother entered the room.

"Kai!" she admonished him as he leapt off the bench.

"How many times have I told you not to sit on the bench?"

Then she turned to me,

"Michelle, dear, would you like something to eat?" she asked kindly.

"A cup of orange juice please,"

Mrs Hiwatari pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured a cup for me.

"At least Michelle drinks from a cup, unlike _somebody_," Mrs Hiwatari glared at Kai.

He merely shrugged and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I headed up to Kai's room after finishing my orange juice.

He was lying on his bed. as soon as he heard me enter his eyes flickered in my direction.

"Hey," he said with no tone in his voice at all.

"Hi," I answered, I noticed a Beyblade in his hand.

"You blade?" I asked.

"Obviously,"

"I'll verse you in a match," I said.

"No," he answered in a bored voice.

"You scared?"

"No,"

"Then prove it!"

He rolled of his bed, blade in hand; I quickly went into my room and pulled my Beyblade out of my bag.

We headed the stairs and went down another staircase.

We passed through a gym to a huge Beyblade dish.

"Wow…" I said under my breath.

Kai smirked.

He stood at one end the dish and I placed myself at the other.

"3… 2… 1… Let it rip!"

My Beyblade got a perfect launch into the ring.

Our Beyblades collided, rebounding off one another.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai commanded to his Beyblade.

I realised that he was releasing bit-beast.

"Release yourself Thor!" I commanded my bit-beast.

I watched as his magnificent phoenix bit-beast erupted from its chip…

Normal POV

Michelle's Beyblade emitted red sparks, and a fiery red unicorn with the same golden eyes as Michelle came out of the chip.

"Dranzer! Use Flame Sabre!" Kai called out.

Michelle wasted no time.

"Thor! Blood Lighting Strike now!"

The unicorn tossed its head, and closed its eyes, concentrating…

Dranzer flew forward gathering speed, fire trailing with him…

Suddenly Thor's eyes shot open and blood red lightning shot down onto the dish.

The lightning hit the dish; the lightning threw up charred pieces of concrete that used to be parts of the Beyblade dish.

Kai's Beyblade dodged the lightning and attacked Michelle's.

The two blades touched and chaos occurred…

The ground underneath the two blades immediately blew up; in fact the whole arena blew up.

The two Beyblades flew into their master's hands, at the exact same time.

"Nice," Kai commented after one glance at his Beyblade arena.

"I'm really sorry, Thor has never done _that_ before, and I don't know what happened!" Michelle sounded real sincere.

"Whatever…" Kai answered, walking off.

Later…

Kai stared up at his ceiling,

Michelle's Beyblade is built almost exactly the same way as mine, same colour, and same attack ring, how strange...

Michelle was thinking similar thoughts:

How does Kai have the same type of Beyblade as me? It's like almost the same! Maybe… I don't know… All I can say is that I didn't copy him! I designed my Beyblade myself!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So…. Yeah… PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!

Next chapter…

Michelle and Kai have a swordfight, in which Kai finds out that Michelle is Chinese!!

Stay tuned for next time…. AND REVIEW!!! I would do anything!!!!!!


End file.
